The invention relates to door locking mechanisms, and more particularly to a locking assembly including a remotely operable motorized cam actuated lock control means.
Various types of door locking assemblies have previously been suggested, particularly in the field of multiple doors which are desirably controlled from remote locations, such as jail or prison doors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,478, 3,792,888, 3,785,187 and 3,961,447. No previous door locking system, however has been as efficient and dependable, yet relatively simple in structure and operation, as the system of the present invention described below.